


Working Relationship

by Yulons



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulons/pseuds/Yulons
Summary: A reckless warlock can't seem to keep herself out of trouble, and a former bodyguard is out of work. Avanora Phoenixflame and Caixia Thunderstrike need to work together to face the perils of Argus and Azeroth alike.





	Working Relationship

Blonde hair flew in Avanora’s face, covering her eyes as her hands twirled and wove curses between fingers to fling at the Fel Reaver. She could barely do that, though, as her voidwalker dissipated into nothingness once again after soaking a few hits from the Legion’s creation. It stomped its way towards the blood elf again, and she barely was barely able to summon another voidwalker to her side in time before she was crushed by the robotic hand coming towards her. Safe again, she flung a bolt of chaotic energies at the thing, but even she could tell that her pattern was useless. She’d either slip up eventually and get crushed by the robot, or this would go on long enough for Legion reinforcements to arrive and aid the Fel Reaver’s assault. Avanora was nothing if not stubborn, though, and started summoning another voidwalker as her newest one dissipated again after a minute of holding the robot’s attention.

Flames left the elf’s fingertips and the mechanical being was set on fire, but it did little to damage the thing. Biting off more than she could chew was something she’d gotten used to but, for a moment, she was starting to think her luck had run out as her voidwalker, again, collapses and the Fel Reaver started stomping towards her once again. She’d be done in a single hit, but she didn’t have the power to summon another voidwalker yet. She had to buy time. The warlock dipped away, running behind a pillar of rock but she could barely compare to the speed of the robot. Barely reaching the rock, the robot’s hand hit it instead of her, buying her a little bit more time while the thing recovered… except there was nothing else she could find to block the creation’s attack. Hand reached out, demonfire spurred from her fingers at the robot. She hoped it would make the thing flinch, buying her an extra second, but it seemed to stomp at her with little care to the fire crackling its metal or the bolts hitting its face. It seemed as though she was right about her luck running out. Even as her power returned enough to summon her voidwalker again, she doubted the Fel Reaver would simply sit there and let her summon it. Try she did, anyway, watching a voidwalker start to make form but not nearly fast enough to stop a robot hand from slamming itself down to her.

But there’s oddly no pain as Avanora squeezed her eyes shut and crouched in preparation for her end. A cruel trick by the afterlife? Maybe, she thought, as she opened an eye to see herself engulfed in the shadow of a stranger. The stranger is yelling at her, but the elf can barely hear the other over the whirring of the robot’s terrifying mechanics. Focusing more, the warlock can see a fluffy tail right in front of her and muscled arms holding a polearm lengthwise to block the attack of the Fel Reaver. Flowing hair and twitching ears atop the other’s head served to conclude the assumption that this was a pandaren, and now the voice was starting to come through a bit clearer.

“Leave now, while you can, elf!” There’s the accent that the warlock had become all too familiar with after multiple visits to Pandaria. The pandaren gave a particularly powerful shove to push the robot backward, though it wasn’t enough to keep the Fel Reaver away for long. She turned to look at the Avanora, disappointed to find the elf still crouching on the ground. “Get out!” She yelled again, a paw reaching to push her back towards the Krokuun Hovel.

“I’m not leaving until this thing is dead,” Avanora replied, standing and starting to cast another curse at the robot, seemingly recovered from her near-death experience.

“Don’t be an idiot--” the pandaren started, but another noise from the robot distracted her and she spun quickly to block another attack with her polearm. The block was followed by her adjusting the polearm, spinning to deliver a powerful strike at the Fel Reaver, the momentum letting her throw a forceful strike at the robot with the palm of her paw. It wasn’t enough to do substantial damage, but it pushed the Fel Reaver back a bit to buy them time. This woman was clearly a skilled monk. “You’ve barely scratched the thing and you think you can kill it? I didn’t know Khadgar hired fools.”

“Khadgar didn’t hire me--”

“All the more reason why you shouldn’t be here.”

Avanora steamed a bit, trying to find a suitable response but was interrupted by the pandaren gripping her wrist tightly and pulling her away from the robot. There was a moment of resistance, but the monk was too strong for the elf to fight against, so she had to simply give in and run with her. The pandaren slid on the ground, pulling Avanora on top of her as she pulled them behind the remains the pillar that had been destroyed before. The awkward position left the elf’s leg sticking out, and suddenly a searing hot blast of fel exploded from the robot, the stubby pillar protecting most of their bodies but scorching the Avanora’s exposed leg. A hiss of pain escaped her lips, but the pandaren didn’t seem to notice, standing despite their position and resulting in the elf rolling on the ground a bit before being able to attempt standing. She stumbled, the burnt flesh on her leg near impossible to put weight on. The pandaren finally noticed, scrunching eyebrows a bit at the near blackened leg before moving a furry arm behind Avanora’s knees and the other holding the girl’s back. She couldn’t move as quickly with the warlock in tow, but they’d be able to escape the Fel Reaver’s detection faster than if the elf had tried to move on her own.

* * *

They soon were approaching the Krokuun Hovel, the sound of the Fel Reaver distant. The pandaren was walking, and now that there was no action to distract her, Avanora could more easily pick out features of the monk. First of all, she looked nothing like a monk. A black leather jacket covered her chest with fur lining the edges of the collar and a belt running about the waist, and the woman wore a mask that covered her mouth and nose-- black, as well. Her hair was partially up in a long braid that hung behind her and swayed as she walked, with the rest hanging down her back. There were a lot of scars that littered the pandaren’s face, it was a bit curious how fur didn’t seem to want to grow over it--

“What are you looking at?” The pandaren seemed more agitated than curious, green eyes glancing down at the blood elf in her arms instead of ahead like they were before. 

“Uh--” The warlock stuttered a bit, embarrassed about having been caught. “I was just--”

“Nevermind, I don’t care.” The monk cut her off, looking ahead again. Avanora pouted a bit but was ultimately relieved because she didn’t have a good reason anyway. “Why were you fighting that thing alone? Why are you even out here?”

“I just wanted to,” the warlock started. “The Legion’s gonna kill us all if we don’t fight back. It’s the right thing to do, to be brave and fight for our home.” That didn’t seem to go over well with the monk, Avanora guessed as she felt the paw underneath her knees grip tighter and watched the other’s eyebrows scrunch together.

“You sound like the orcs,” the pandaren mumbled. “Running into fights that they know they will die in because of things like bravery and honor, thinking it does any good.” She raised her voice a bit. “Suicide missions are not brave. They’re cowardly and do nothing to aid our fight against the Legion. Get those delusions out of your mind before it costs you your life.”

Avanora sighed, not wanting to argue with her begrudging savior. The pandaren didn’t seem like the type to take shit from anyone, but still the warlock grumbled under her breath despite herself. “I thought the pandaren were supposed to be super chill and zen and everything.”

“Sorry to break your stereotypes,” the monk deadpanned as they arrived at the beacon that would teleport them back to the Vindicaar. Shifting a bit, she reached a paw out to touch the beacon. Holy light bathed them, pulling them through the skies of Argus to bring them back into the spaceship. As they phased into the ship, the pandaren pads her way up the stairs to approach a familiar face. Priestess Ishanah looked up from her work as the two approached, taking notice of the injured warlock and gesturing for the monk to set Avanora down on a cot. The draenei looked up at the monk briefly before beginning her examination. “Caixia, is this what’s been keeping you? Khadgar wanted to see you.” Blue fingers were beginning to dab some salve onto the burned leg of the blood elf. “He wanted to know if you’ve taken care of the targets he’d listed for you yet.”

_ Caixia must be her name, _ the blood elf mused as she hissed at the salve being applied. The monk nodded. “They’re taken care of, I’ll be headed back to Orgrimmar if that’s all he wanted to know. He knows how to get my payment to me.” Without a look being spared for the blood elf, Caixia turned to leave.

“H-Hey!” Avanora yelled after her, her voice echoing about the Vindicaar with how little she bothered to control the volume of her voice. The monk looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks, I guess."

There’s no reaction from Caixia before she walked on, heading down the stairs and, presumably, to the portal that would take her back to Dalaran.

Regardless, Avanora clenched her teeth and leaned back on the cot. She’d always thought her attitude had been from a place of bravery, of doing what she could to help her world and her faction. Was it all stupidity? She closed her eyes. It couldn’t be. For her own sake, it couldn’t be just foolishness. Everything would be to waste if it was, and she couldn’t bear that thought. So she did what she always did. She stopped thinking about it.


End file.
